1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to the field of photovoltaic solar arrays, and more particularly to fabrication processes utilizing, for example, multijunction solar cells based on III-V semiconductor compounds fabricated into interconnected Cell-Interconnect-Cover Glass (CIC) assemblies and mounted on a support or substrate using automated processes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Solar power from photovoltaic cells, also called solar cells, has been predominantly provided by silicon semiconductor technology. In the past several years, however, high-volume manufacturing of III-V compound semiconductor multijunction solar cells for space applications has accelerated the development of such technology not only for use in space but also for terrestrial solar power applications. Compared to silicon, III-V compound semiconductor multijunction devices have greater energy conversion efficiencies and generally more radiation resistance, although they tend to be more complex to manufacture. Typical commercial III-V compound semiconductor multijunction solar cells have energy efficiencies that exceed 27% under one sun, air mass 0 (AM0), illumination, whereas even the most efficient silicon technologies generally reach only about 18% efficiency under comparable conditions. The higher conversion efficiency of III-V compound semiconductor solar cells compared to silicon solar cells is in part based on the ability to achieve spectral splitting of the incident radiation through the use of a plurality of photovoltaic regions with different band gap energies, and accumulating the current from each of the regions.
One or more III-V compound semiconductor solar cells are fabricated on a semiconductor wafer in vertical, multijunction structures. The individual solar cells or wafers are then disposed in horizontal arrays, with the individual solar cells connected together in an electrical series circuit. The shape and structure of an array, as well as the number of cells it contains, are determined in part by the desired output voltage and current.
In satellite and other space related applications, the size, mass and cost of a satellite power system are dependent on the power and energy conversion efficiency of the solar cells used. Putting it another way, the size of the payload and the availability of on-board services are proportional to the amount of power provided. Thus, as payloads become more sophisticated, the power-to-weight ratio of a solar cell becomes increasingly more important, and there is increasing interest in lighter weight, “thin film” type solar cells having both high efficiency and low mass.
Conventional space solar array panels at present are most often comprised of a relatively densely packed arrangement of solar cells generally the size of the semiconductor wafer (typically 100 or 150 mm in diameter) mounted on a rigid supporting panel and operating without lenses for optical concentration of sunlight. A conventional space solar array panel may include a panel or support, solar cell assemblies disposed on the support, interconnection components for connecting the solar cell assemblies, and bypass diodes and blocking diodes also connected to the solar cells.
Individual solar cells, frequently with a rectangular or generally square-shape and sometimes with cropped corners, are connected in series to form a string of solar cells, whereby the number of solar cells used in the string determines the output voltage. Solar cells or strings of solar cells can also be interconnected in parallel, so as to increase the output current. Individual solar cells are provided with interconnects and a cover glass so as to form so-called CICs (Cell-Interconnect-Cover Glass) assemblies, which are then combined to form an array. Conventionally, these large solar cells have been mounted on a support and interconnected using a substantial amount of manual labor. For example, first individual CICs are produced with each interconnect individually welded to each cell, and each cover glass individually mounted. Then, these CICs are connected in series to form strings, generally in a substantially manual manner, including welding or soldering steps. Then, these strings are applied to a panel or substrate and interconnected, in a process that includes the application of adhesive, wiring, and other assembly steps.
Close packing of the large solar cells on the space solar array panel is challenging due to requirement for interconnection of the solar cells to form a series circuit and to implement and interconnect the bypass diodes. An additional challenge can sometimes reside in the need to interconnect a plurality of strings of series connected solar cells in parallel. All of this has traditionally been carried out in a manual and substantially labor-intensive manner.
Accordingly, the present disclosure provides improved methods of manufacturing and assembling photovoltaic solar arrays that can result in decreases in cost, greater compactness, and increases in performance.